


Чудовище всегда рядом

by Elhen



Category: Ergo Proxy (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Horror, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elhen/pseuds/Elhen
Summary: Шаги неторопливо приближались, словно тот, кто шел за ней, знал: ей не спастись.





	Чудовище всегда рядом

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Ghost in the Proxy 2018.  
> Бета: Мари.

Даже в раннем детстве Рил не боялась темноты. Всем известно, что Ромдо — самое (и единственное) безопасное место в мире. А когда твой дед — регент этого города, тут уж совсем не до каких-то глупых страхов. Но сейчас ей было по-настоящему страшно.

Рил окружала темнота, хотя нет, больше всего это было похоже на грязно-серый туман, просто, как и в темноте, в нем ничего не было видно. Кроме того, эта непонятная густая масса неприятно искажала звуки. Рядом ходил кто-то невидимый, шумно вздыхал, чем-то шуршал, и Рил совсем не горела желанием встретиться с этим созданием лицом к лицу или даже к морде. В том, что это человек, она не была уверена.

Рил осторожно кралась сквозь туман, стараясь уйти как можно дальше от источника шума. Неожиданно она обо что-то запнулась, машинально опустила глаза — и так и замерла, не сразу поняв, что же она увидела. Тяжелый густой металлический запах ударил ей в ноздри. Под ногами лежало человеческое тело, вернее то, что от него осталось.

От рук и ног у мертвеца остались только небольшие обрубки, словно кто-то оторвал их, как дети отрывают конечности надоевшим куклам. Голова представляла собой темную запекшуюся массу: сломанный череп, свернувшаяся кровь и то, что, по-видимому, когда-то было мозгом. В груди, на месте сердца, была рваная дыра.

Рил затошнило. Она прижала ладонь ко рту, то ли борясь со спазмами, то ли пытаясь не закричать. Не беспокоясь больше об осторожности, Рил бросилась прочь. За ней тянулась цепочка темно-красных следов.

Наконец, тяжело дыша, она остановилась и напряженно вслушалась в тишину. Когда Рил уже готова была вздохнуть с облегчением, она расслышала тихий-тихий звук, как будто где-то вдалеке капала вода. Потом, чуть ближе, раздались шаги, и стук капель стал отчетливей.

Апатия накатила на нее волной, и Рил обреченно подумала, что сейчас снова придется куда-то бежать, и как будет больно ногам, в боку, в груди, и что она в конце концов не выдержит этой бессмысленной гонки и остановится — и тогда чудовище найдет ее. Рил вздрогнула: пока еще было рано сдаваться. Но, поддавшись ужасу, она слишком долго оставалась на одном месте. Шаги неторопливо приближались, словно тот, кто шел за ней, знал: ей не спастись.

Сквозь туман проступили очертания слишком большого для человека тела. И тут Рил поняла, что за звуки она слышала. Капала вовсе не вода. В руке — лапе — монстр держал сердце, маленький невзрачный комочек. Очередная красная капля сорвалась вниз и разбилась о землю. «Сердце так ужасно на вид», — подумала Рил и снова побежала, стараясь не думать о том, что будет, когда — нет, если — ее поймают.

Чудовище не отставало, но и не приближалось, словно специально держало дистанцию. Под ногами хрустело. Скосив глаза вниз, Рил разглядела что-то белое, подозрительно напоминающее кости. Дорогу вдруг преградила стена. Рил заметила препятствие в самый последний момент и чуть не врезалась в него.

Она беспомощно огляделась по сторонам и побежала налево, вдоль неровной каменной кладки. Оглянувшись назад, Рил увидела, что монстр следует не совсем за ней, а наискосок, и почти сразу же поняла, что попалась. Стена загибалась, не позволяя ей скрыться от преследователя.

Рядом не было ничего, что могло бы сойти за оружие, а пистолет, который должен был висеть на поясе, куда-то пропал. За спиной раздалось рычание, и Рил почти успела увернуться, когда острые когти все же задели ее плечо. Стало мокро и больно, левая рука повисла плетью. Рил сжала зубы и попыталась проскочить мимо чудовища. Тяжелая рука-лапа ударила ее, откидывая к стене. В глазах потемнело.

Монстр подошел ближе, одной рукой уперся Рил в плечо, а другой потянул ее за ладонь. Хрустнула кость, и она закричала. Наверное, было к лучшему, что сейчас она почти ничего не видела: только представив, как из раны торчат обломки кости, она судорожно сглотнула, мечтая, чтобы все происходящее оказалось кошмарным сном.

Рил услышала тяжелое дыхание. Это чудовище наклонилось к ней и совсем по-человечески схватило за шею, сжав пальцы. Она широко раскрыла рот, пытаясь вдохнуть, забилась, но держали ее крепко, и вырваться не получилось. Последним, что она запомнила, было ощущение грубого шершавого камня под лопатками.

***

Вокруг было темно. Когда глаза привыкли к темноте, Рил увидела сначала потолок, а затем стены — это была каюта на «Кролике». На полу, завернувшись в одеяло, спал Винсент, а Пино, видимо, опять удрала наружу.

Рил потянулась и села на узкой койке. Винсент внизу пошевелился, пробормотал что-то невнятное, дернулся и тоже проснулся. Заметив Рил, он улыбнулся. «Просто страшный сон», — подумала она. Винсент тем временем встал и подошел к ней. Рил едва не вскрикнула от боли, когда его пальцы сомкнулись на левом плече. Она уставилась на Винсента, еще не понимая, что происходит.

Винсент по-прежнему улыбался, вот только теперь его улыбка стала совсем другой.

— Знаешь, — произнес он доверительным шепотом, — чудовище всегда рядом с тобой.


End file.
